


Kara's Cut

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Kara smiled the minute she stepped out of her home. It was time to protect others as Supergirl. She gasped after a tentacle wrapped around her leg and knocked her down.





	Kara's Cut

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Kara smiled the minute she stepped out of her home. It was time to protect others as Supergirl. She gasped after a tentacle wrapped around her leg and knocked her down. A frown formed when she viewed a cut on her knee. 

Reverend Amos Howell never exactly protected foster families.

 

THE END


End file.
